Catherine Johnson
Catherine Johnson is a 14 year old soccer player from Hokkaido Background When she was younger she lived with her mother in Spring and Summer in Scotland and lived with her father in Autumn and Winter in Hokkaido. However on her tenth birthday after the soccer match she and her brothers where walking home, then a man shoot the 3 of them, Catherine got shoot in the arm and Jamie and Oliver got shoot in the chest, both Jamie and Oliver died in front of her and she was left her with a scar on her left arm from one of the bullets. After that she moved to Tokyo to live with her aunt, uncle and cousins, while her father move to England Appearance Catherine is about normal height and is a bit thin, she has Aqua blue eyes and long green hair that reaches just past her waist, when she trains or plays a match she normally ties her hair into a long pony tail. Personality She is a very kind, caring girl, willing to do anything to help her friends and family no matter what the risks are. She is also a soccer freak and will do anything to make sure she can play. She has health problems that will only get worse if she keeps playing soccer, she know this but continue to play saying "I would rather die than to be told I can never play soccer again" Hobbies Catherine has lots of different hobbies, singing, dancing, baking, ice skating, snowboarding, swimming, surfing and other sports. Hissatsu illusion Shot (Shot) Dome Block (Block) Jumping Faker (Dribble) Back Tornado (Shot) Keshin The Female Warrior, Joan Keshin Hissatsu Lost Angel Quotes "Yeah, I'm a girl, so what, who says I'm not aloud to play in the match!!" (to the coach) "I maybe be a girl, but I bet I'm better than you!" (to a boy at the pitch) "Just because I'm a girl, doesn't mean I'm bad at soccer" (to her friends) "We have been in the room to long, come on, lets play soccer!" (to her team mates) "Fubuki, what about 1 on 1, just like old times" (to Fubuki Shirou) "Don't give up! We're Inazuma Japan! We made it this far! We can win this!!" (to all of Inazuma Japan from the side lines, at the finals) "You have 3 seconds before I knock your block off!" (to Fox, when he really annoyed her) "Fox!!" (to Fox) "Holy Cannoli" (whenever she is shock, surprise or scared) Trivia *She was best friends with Fubuki Shirou and Fubuki Atsuya. *Many people think that she is quite girly because she wears dresses a lot, she is very polite and is very queit at times, but she thinks of herself as a tomboy. *At first, her friends from the soccer club didn't know that she cames from a very rich family, so when she took them back to her house, they were very shocked. *She is the fastest and has the most powerful kick out of the members of the soccer club and 4 out of her 5 hissatsus are based off of her speed and power. Notes This is my first character I made a page for on this wiki. If the pictures are not that good, please don't say anything bad about them. If my spelling is off, then tell me please. If I copied any of your ideas, I'm sorry. Please don't copy any of my ideas, I have been working on them for a long time. If you ever want to use her in anything, ask me first. Thats all I have to say for now. Inazuma girl (talk) 23:57, November 16, 2012 (UTC) Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Raimon Category:Inazuma Japan Category:Forward Category:Defender Category:Wind Element Category:Inazuma Eleven Category:2nd Year